Brothers of the Creed
by Music-of-the-Heart
Summary: Ace and Luffy made a pact to remain as brothers forever. When society forces the two souls apart, the promise is replaced with the will to survive. Against all odds can the creed of two brothers be redeemed? Ace/Luffy


**With the incident in chapter 574 in the manga…I had to write this. The promise between the two brothers reminded me of a cut scene in Assassin's Creed 2 with the promise with Ezio and Fredrico. Story will have cameos from the game but this story will lead to a different path away from the game. If you played the game you know exactly the scene mentioned. If not, I highly recommend you guys play the series. The game is truly beautiful and has a breath taking plot that will leave you in your seats.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own One Piece… nor do I own Assassin's Creed 2. I own the plot of the story. Read and enjoy…**

Renaissance brought many enlightening movements throughout the continent of Europe and it continued to spread. Many of the people influenced by the age were the Aristocrat; they took the opportunity to bring cultural taste inside their homes. Many famous artists such as Michelangelo, and Leonardo de Vinci brought forth a new era of philosophy, literature and art. Regardless of the huge stretch, poverty was no stranger within the many countries.

Beyond the wealthy cobblestone streets of Firenze stood a horrible secret within; one that would cause separation between the rich and the poor, good and evil. Many of the conspirators were the most trusted among all the people; the priests, lawyers, political leaders, and the justice system. Those who oppose them were erased from history…

----------

_**Firenze 1476**_

Above the city, a mysterious cloaked figure leapt across the assorted rooftops of structures towards his checkpoint. For the past few years, climbing buildings had become a habit to him. A habit eventually evolved into skills. Regardless of how much experience he had within the short amount of time and the sweltering determination he carried, there was a lack of patience. Never the less, the skills passed down would become an asset to his objective.

_**It is a good life we lead brother**_

_**The best, may it never change**_

_**And may it never change us**_

Those words would be etched into his lingering soul and become his ambition. Memories of the promise and his family flooded his minds as he landed on another rooftop. Fond recollections of his mother, father, brothers and sister sitting together at the dinner table and discuss the future to come. Dreams of better expectations no longer existed.

The man arrived at the checkpoint above the church square. From where he was, he spotted the assigned target. Ulberto Alberti was a plump, middle aged man. A well known figure of justice, he wore his respectable crimson robes. To the mysterious man, under those robes, was a wolf of sheep's clothing, the same one who brought shame to his family's name.

He watched as the old man made his way toward the Santa Croce courtyard. Several of his personal body guards accompanied him towards the area.

The sound of scrapping metal was heard, the blade hidden within his secured gauntlet discharge. He wanted to make sure it was working when the confrontation appeared. With a satisfied smirk, he stood up. The mystery man was ready. Making his way towards the edge of the church roof, he held his arms out as if he was challenging God himself. The adrenaline coursed through his body as he admired the view below. He could see the unsuspecting people gathering among Alberti like cattle. With a vacate breath, took a leap of faith from the structure. Like an eagle, he was going to spread his wings and make his mark in the world.

In honor of his late brothers and father, he was going to finish off what he started.

----------

_**Santa Croce Courtyard **_

"ASSASSIN!"

The color of Portgas D. Ace's face drained as he and many others witnessed an unspeakable deed within the courtyard. Ulberto Alberti, a most respected man among Firenze, a man whom the eight year old despised, was lying in a puddle of his own blood. And the one responsible for this was hovering over the man; the blade kept within his sleeve was swathed in feirce crimson. From where he was standing, Ace could make out a description of the killer.

He was a broad, well built young man. His attire, a silk white renaissance shirt hung loosely under a watery gray, hooded vest, eliminating any possible identification. The length of the vest had a few crimson stripes descending down his chest and torso. His auburn shoulder piece secured a midnight gray cape along his left side. Dark chocolate pants were neatly tucked into scuffed, shadow boots and a series of leather straps carried his customized weaponry.

It took everything in Ace from gagging at the gory sight. Alberti's chest was adorned with several stab wounds. Bits of his flesh, and blood clung to the killer's clothing and on the ground.

Men and women fled in terror fearing for their own lives. Fearing the assassin would come for any of them. If he was able to kill off one of Firenze's best…..there was no question that he could pick them off like discarded fruit.

His mind screamed for him to follow the others and run for cover but something about this mysterious man drew Ace.

The killer fascinated him.

It wasn't the clothes or the weapons that the young boy admired. It was the power he had over Alberti. How he made the man cower in fear, and beg for his life. And how he was able to play God and take this man's being without any remorse.

And for awhile…..Ace wanted Ulberto Alberti dead for all the horrible things brought upon him and his family.

----------

"You would have done the same, to save the ones you love" Alberti wheezed as he stared at the stranger, holding unto him. Fading obsidian eyes felt no remorse for all the decisions made. His end was near, he could feel it. Every ounce of life he carried was dispensing with his blood. In spite of it, all he could think of was his family. How would his wife and son take the news of his death? Alberti's attention was interrupted by a violent shake to his shoulders.

"Yes, I would. And I have!" the stranger spat back. The assassin took the man's last words as an insult. How dare this 'murderer' speak about loved ones?!

The hypocritical bastard ruined everything. His father and brothers were dead and his mother and sister were suffering because of _**him**_. He was going to make sure this man was sent to hell for his crimes. He would watch this man die for their sake.

After what seemed forever, Ulberto Alberti released his final breath and collapsed into his arms.

"The Auditore are not dead! I'm still here! Me! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!" he proclaimed amongst the terrified crowd.

Sounds on scrapping metal resounded as several guards armed with swords surrounded him.

"Seize the assassin!"

Ezio turned to see another figure dressed in dark robes signaling more men for back up. He couldn't distinguish who it was due to the fact his long robes hid his face from being known.

"Don't let him get away! Mi porti la testa dell'assassino!!!"

A smirk crept Ezio as he drew out his weapon and fell into stance, his left leg leading, rapier in one hand and poniard in the other.

"En guardia i miei amici"

The guards took his warning to heart as they circled around the assassin warily, waiting for the man to strike first. All of them hoped he would wear himself out with his attacks when he took the initiative.

Ezio was no stranger in the art of sword combat. The first rule was to allow the enemies strike first. It was a rule he knew very well since childhood.

"Are you going to fight, or are you going to dance ladies?" the assassin smirked when the remark triggered a temper from few of the guards. Sound of scraping steel sounded as Ezio caught two of the guards' rapier blades with his own. He felt the blades grazing his weapon as the men forced the assassin towards the wall. Perhaps insulting their manhood was not one of the wisest decisions.

A scream resonated around the courtyard. It was not a scream of fear but a scream of agony. Everyone turned towards the source of the ghastly sound. The body of an archer lay in a pile of his own blood, lifeless eyes never left his gaze at his followers. Man's life spilled out of the gaping wound from the back of his skull. Pieces of flesh and bones were scattered among the courtyard. Hovering over the corpse, covered in the man's blood, was a small child.

**Chapter Terms:**

_**Firenze- another term for the Italian city Florence**_

_**Rapier -light weapons with a narrow blade, designed for one hand while the other hand was free to use. It allowed the holder to use their free hand in many creative ways during the combat.**_

_**Poniard-dagger with a slender blade used for piercing or stabbing. Many of the people in the renaissance used this blade in combination with the rapier.**_

_**En guardia i miei amici- be on your guard my friends**_

_**Mi porti la testa dell'assassino-bring me the head of the assassin**_

_**Note:**_

_**Finally, the chapter is complete; I had such a hard time writing this due to my horrible grammar and my amateur attempt to write a sword combat. Special thanks for Wishing-for-a-Zolo-Plushie, you have been a wonderful help. **_

_**Read and review**_


End file.
